1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap device used in a state of being attached to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer (PC) or a personal digital assistant (PDA) as an object, and an electronic apparatus including the strap device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatuses with excellent portability, such as a notebook PC and a PDA, have been used commonly in recent years, and many of them are equipped with a strap device in order to improve their portability (see Patent documents 1 and 2, for example).
Patent document 1 discloses a notebook PC equipped with a holding portion (hand strap), such as a fixing belt for fixing a hand for holding the notebook PC body, on its undersurface (back). According to the configuration disclosed in Patent document 1, the notebook PC can be operated with a right hand while holding the notebook PC body with the palm of a left hand placed through the hand strap. It should be noted that, in this case, the hand strap is attached to the notebook PC along a longitudinal direction of a display portion (display) or a key input portion (keyboard) of the notebook PC.
Patent document 2 discloses a notebook PC having the configuration of Patent document 1, whose hand strap can be adjusted in accordance with the size of a user's hand.    Patent document 1: JP 2000-105630 A (claim 3, FIGS. 1 to 3)    Patent document 2: JP 2007-102532 A (claims 1 and 2, FIG. 1)